


Ordinary Men

by disorderly_redhead



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn/Boromir - Freeform, Bottom Aragorn, Character Study, Daydreaming, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, do people still say drabble, im old, not a fix it, top Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderly_redhead/pseuds/disorderly_redhead
Summary: We should have been born ordinary men.





	Ordinary Men

We should have been born ordinary men, Boromir thought one night, as Aragorn slept with his profile pressed against the back of Boromir's neck and one arm around his waist. Their turns for keeping watch in the night had ended but Boromir's mind had not yet settled into sleep.

There would be no rings of power, or elven ladies, or rules of conduct, if they were ordinary men.

 He would hunt rabbits for their supper, and bring his spoils back to their home with a roof of rushes.  If Aragorn would permit him to leave him behind, would take that role. If he understood it was meant as an honour, not a disservice, the desire to provide, and protect. When he strode ahead it was not to challenge his leadership but to clear the path for the man he followed. 

They would be equals, if they were ordinary men. Kings would hardly seem to rule them, in their castles so removed from the forests and rivers and plains. 

Their bed would be nothing softer than a straw filled mattress, but it would be more yielding than the hard ground they now slept on. Would that he had never known riches or feather beds, if he could spend his every night with this man. 

They would not stifle voices or muffle noises there. Perhaps Boromir would see the scars his fingers traced in the darkness, when the moonlight was never strong enough to let him gaze on the man he laid with. He wondered if Aragorn would call his name, when he spilled his seed inside him, if it were just the two of them. 

Boromir wondered if his glory would be confined to this journey. The son of the steward would be of no conscious, if the king returned. If they had both been ordinary men he would not have these fears. His greatness would be his home, his garden, his skills in the hunt, and his lover.

He was well familiar with Gondor's cold halls and knew that in the solemn stone there was no room for secret fumbles of hands touching or debating each other. Aragorn would become the king and marry his elf lady, and Boromir would leave to be under the warmth of the sun, free from the dark stone and formalities. If, that was, there was a sun and Middle Earth left after what they would face, and all would not be wiped away by evil. 


End file.
